fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Assassin's Creed: Reflection of The Mirror
'Introduction' It was a beautiful early morning in the Kingdom of Norvino as many were seen going about their daily lives, living their days in peace. Inside of the main castle, Queen Aivenna was seen looking through some of the requests that her citizens have made to have her deal with some of the issues that they had concerns with. "Mother, are you here?" A voice said as the doors opened to reveal Princess Kristel in her Royal Knight attire as she entered with Shiro Kurono following her as they went towards her and bowed in respect before looking back up. "Hello you two, what news do you have to report?" She asked putting down the parchment that was on her lap. "We assisted a carriage that was stuck on a side road, halted four arguments, and dealt with two fights among some drunk people." Shiro replied as he pushed up his glasses. "Other than that, it was mostly peaceful in our patrol area." "Good, though it seems that some still have issues in the other district, Kristel send out an immediate return to the knights of the Port and Schllar districts, I need to speak with them as soon as possible" She said rubbing her head as Kristel sent the message. "Mother, is something troubling you?" She asked walking closer to her as she stood next to her. "Forgive me my daughter, I have been sensing negative ambitions in the earth, they seem to be increasing day after day, but with no explanation as to what" Aivenna replied as she got her glass and drank some cooling water in an attempt to quail the stress down. "If your higness is sensing them then there must be an enemy against the kingdom coming near." Shiro said as he thought of the situation. "For precautions, we should gather information about a potential foe." As he said this, a screen popped up due to his Data Scan Magic's communication system. "Master, we hast found a powerful foe that wants to killeth the queen!" Ushio , one of Shiro's subordinates, exclaimed as his face appeared on the screen. "Ushio, tell me what happened." Shiro said as his facial expression became serious. "As we wast on our patrol, we encountered a man who was attacking people, specifically mages. we went to stopeth him, but our magic attacks had nay effect." Ushio explained as Shiro began to think "Mina and I art okay but I worryeth about the others. Akane and Roy especially received serious injuries." "Tell everyone to retreat back to headquarters and you and Mina are to meet up with me afterwards." Shiro said after Ushio was done. "Yes Master." Ushio replied before the screen that showed his face disappeared. I'm not entirely worried about Akane seeing that she'll heal soon enough but what I find strange is the fact that she being the most destructive of my squadron had no effect on the enemy. ''Shiro thought to himself as he thought of who this enemy could be. He then came to a realization as he turned to both Kristel and Queen Aivenna. "I believe I know who the enemy is." Shiro said as he pushed up his glasses again. "Are you familiar with the independent guild Unchained Soul? If not, I wouldn't be surprised seeing as they're not very well known. For a while, I've been exchanging information with them on criminals, dark guilds, and such. Recently, they learned about a person named Brutus Dayton who has been hunting down mages. I have come to this conclusion because of a few facts from my conversation with Ushio. As you should know, Akane is the most destructive of my squadron seeing that she has Fire Magic and Explosive Fist Magic. However, I didn't even see one crater on their side which means her magic was either negated or absorbed. I believe it to be the latter for Brutus is a user of a Red Lacrima, something that absorbs magic energy. That's the only explanation for the fact that their magic attacks didn't work on him." "I've heard about him, they call him the '''Harbinger', said that no mage alive has ever lived to tell about it, but many normal people believe him to be some kind of hero..." She said with a very worried tone as the queen looked at Shiro with a very worried tone. "It is something, but there is no specific trace or tracking, so for the moment we may need to assume he has already infiltrated the kingdom.... Kristel, I want you to make sure everyone else knows this, tell them to be careful, but do not alert him, for all we know it could be a trap or it may tip him off" She said as Kristel began to message the others to warn them. "Shiro, I want you to learn more about this Brutus, how he operates, who he is, anything that can provide us an edge to how we will stop him" She said as Shiro bowed in respect while Kristel finished. "Understood, I will contact the members of Unchained Soul for further information and perhaps assistance." Shiro said in response. "No need, we're already here." A male voice said from the shadows of the room. "Please forgive the intrusion." A female voice came from the same location. "Ren, Sakura, you found out more about the guy?" Shiro asked ignoring the fact that they appeared out of nowhere. "Several things actually as well some stuff about Red Lacrima." Ren replied before Sakura interrupted him. "Our apologies, we forgot to introduce ourselves, this is Ren Akagami and I am Sakura Momoka of Unchained Soul." Sakura said with a respectful bow. "We've come to give information on Brutus Dayton seeing that he's been located here in the kingdom. And if you're wondering how we got in here.... THUD "Ren, did you seriously have to put a door on the floor!?!?" Another person's voice could be heard obviously angry sounding at the red haired scientist. The person seemed to be of a teenage age with a black cloak and a black sword on his back. "I wanted to try putting the Dokodemo door somewhere else for once." Ren said with a grin. "Try putting it somewhere that won't make me fall out of the air!" Eugene exclaimed back "Eugene, we're in the presence of royalty." Sakura said trying to get him to calm down. "Sorry." Eugene said when he noticed Kristel and Aivenna. "I am Eugene Woodland of Fairy Tail." he said to introduce himself. "Anyway, we're creating counter measures for this Brutus guy although it's becoming annoying. For the most part, close range attacks as well as magic attacks won't do anything to this guy." Kristel looked at Shiro with a shocked look as he simply shrugged, but she could sense her mother's annoyance emanating as they all looked over to see a black aura glowing around as she looked at them, scaring them comedically "EVERYONE OUT THIS INSTANT!!!" She said in a demonic voice as they all ran in fear before slamming the door behind them. "These damn kids have no respect..." Aivenna said with a groan. Outside the door.... "REALLY SHIRO?! You had to do yet another task of asking without even consulting me or the queen?!" She said while having Shiro in a head-lock, commediaclly attempting to choke him. To prevent himself from dying, he activated his green waves to increase the defense of his neck. "They just showed up on their own!" Shiro exclaimed in his defense. "Sorry about that, I thought I set the coordinates on the Dokodemo Door to outside the castle." Ren said with an apologetic smile. "I gotta deactivate it now." He the started typing away at a computer he pulled out of his labcoat. "To explain, Ren created an invention called the Dokodemo Door which by doing something relating to do with folding a 3rd dimension into a 4th dimension or something like that, he can basically transport himself anywhere he wants." Shiro said. "Anyway, have you watched all of those videos on Brutus?" He asked Eugene. "Yeah, I did." Eugene replied with a yawn. "It took me a while but I've now memorized how he fights. By the way Shiro, I found a new way to use that attack you showed me last time we met, I'll show you later." "To explain him, he has the ability to analyze and copy almost anything he sees." Shiro explained. "In this situation something like that will be useful." "I'll make sure that the other knights will know about this, we all.need to be on high alert, we have no idea what this guy is capable of" Kristel said letting Shiro go as her helmet began glowing as she looked over to the others, "In the meantime, you need to make sure these guys know the rules Shiro, I need to make sure her highness doesn't kill the guards" she told them before rentering the queen's throne room to try and calm her mother down. As she left, Shiro turned to the newcomers. "At the very least, give us a warning before you drop in." Shiro said to them in an annoyed tone. "But if you're already here, we might as well get started. Ren, have you ever turned a water gun into a weapon?" At that, the scientist just grinned. "That's child's play, give me a few minutes and I'll be able to build one with the power of a tank!" Ren said with confidence. "But why would you need that?" Sakura questioned. "As you should know, we can't use magic on this Brutus guy so we need to find other ways to attack." Shiro replied. "The water gun will be for our water mages especially Ushio since he specializes in medium range combat. By the way, where did Eugene go?" The other two looked around to indeed find that he had indeed disappeared. "He probably went off to observe people and such." Sakura said. "And I don't think finding him will be an easy task so let's leave him be for now. At the moment, we should focus on preparation. We should call in Kurogane and Shana-chan." Haunting revelation Eugene was seen walking down the town square, trying to find anything out of the ordinary or someone who might fit the description of what Brutus looked like. However, unknown to him, A young adult with black hair with one white highlight accidentally bumped into him. "Sorry about that..." The young man said as he looked towards Eugene. That's his voice! ''Eugene thought to himself recognizing the man in front of him. However, he did not show it even the slightest bit. "No, it's fine, it was my fault for not paying attention." Eugene replied with a smile. The man nodded as he continued walking towards an inn, checking in as he went towards his room and entered. Inside, he opened the closet, taking off his bag he was carrying as he placed his cloak inside, but went towards the bed as he put the bag down, opening it as he pulled out a mask, smiling at he began to get dressed for the night run. '''Next Chapter - ''Haunting Darkness: Harbinger''' Category:Phantombeast Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:Chapters Category:Norvino Tales Category:Black and White Squadron